imperial_systems_soldarityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Progression Structure
Sith Progression Structure As an acolyte of the Imperial Systems Solidarity, you will be required to compete for a place in our Empire. Our imperium is where people earn their place by being useful, not by how well you understand and can recite the rigid Sith Code. As a result, the Imperial Systems Solidarity has no academy but encourages you to learn in your own time, at your own pace. Obviously since this is a Sith group, some basic knowledge is required but it will not be achieved in learning "requirements" that other groups would place on you. The ranking structure is as simple as follows for a Sith... Acolyte As an Acolyte of the Imperial Systems Solidarity, you will be required to "catch the eye" of one of our Masters in order to progress to the next stage. This can be obtained in a number of ways but please remember that earning prestige is not easy and will be challenging to achieve... Ways to earn prestige *Challenge and kill another Acolyte in combat. (Please note that the "dead" Acolyte, will have to reapply for entry to the group.) *Seek out a rare artifact and present it to a Master. *Impress a Master with your knowledge of what it means to be Sith. Please be aware that you are not limited in these steps, there are many ways to earn prestige and different masters may offer different "incentives" to their favourites. You may wish to lure another acolyte in with promises of shared power, as a Master can accept more then one apprentice but ultimately kill the other acolyte anyway. The choice is yours. "Whoever said, being Sith was about being fair?" - Lord Zash Apprentice Your Master will then select you to become an apprentice. You have bested the other acolytes to obtain the ear of your Master, now it is your turn to ensure that you can use it correctly. It is your role to learn from your master and help defend the soveriegnity of the Empress. You will achieve great things if you are both patient and cunning. Wait for the oppotunity to kill your Master and best him in combat, use any underhanded tactic you can to overcome him (e.g. recruiting allies into the fight). Once you have overcome your "Master", you will ascend to the title of "Lord". (Masters (Lord Only) who are bested by their apprentice will return to the rank of Acolyte unless their apprentice choses to kill them in which they will have to go through the group again. As a Master, if you defeat your apprentice when they challenge you, through any means nessacary, then you may choose to keep them or kill them.) Lord As a Lord of the Sith, you will be able to choose your first apprentice. Lord's are only permitted to have one apprentice and may only be promoted to Darth by the Dark Council. Serve the Empire with honor and pride and you will quickly prove your worth as a Darth. Fail and you will die. Darth As a Darth, you have achieved true greatness in the eyes of the Imperial System Solidarity. As a reward, a Darth cannot be "killed" by their apprentice but can still be bested. You have a committment to helping the group grow and may be invited to serve on the Dark Council, which confers with the Empress herself. General Notes This system is designed to be as close to actual "Sith" progression as possible. Please do not be discouraged if you are defeated as you will still be able to participate in the group. Formal challenges can only be made after an amount of time has passed in the rank as follows. *Apprentice - 3 Months *Lord - 6 Months *Darth - 12 Months Any challenge made before that time will be considered invalid. Category:Important Documents